Don't touch the alien tech
by psion53
Summary: An acidently activated peice of alien tech changes the team into teenagers back at school, thats just the start of it.
1. Chapter 1

Don't touch the alien tech

Okay you all know this but I'll say it anyway. I don't own Torchwood I wish I did but sadly I don't, I'm not getting anything out of this but the fun of doing some writing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have always been fascinated by the alternative reality theory, though when I first encountered it, it was known as the multiverse theory, still what's in a name right.  
I also got to wondering how often Torchwood personnel have actually had to retcon themselves due to alien tech, and lets be honest how often they didn't want to do that and what could happen if they didn't.  
I apologise for any spelling mistakes I hope you like this story I'd love some feedback on it if anyone has the time.

-  
Setting the scene

Torchwood separate from the government, outside the police, and beyond the United Nations, Torchwood three was in Cardiff because the city was built on a rift in space and time and thought the rift had been sealed it wasn't closed, and every now and then things and aliens slipped through. Captain Jack Harkness had sent his team out to pick up the latest thing to come through another piece of alien tech to be assessed and catalogued probably to be locked away in the archives, or maybe just maybe it was something that they could use.

The four of them Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Ianto Jones came in through the hub door chattering to each other, it had been an easy pick up and Jack thought it would be a good bonding episode for the four of them which was why he had stayed in the hub.

Owen was lightly tossing the black approximately three inch square cube from hand to hand, Tosh had not been able to pick up any energy signature from it so they had rated it as harmless, hence the fact that Owen was almost juggling with it.

Jack looked at them they all seemed happy and comfortable then he did a double take on the cube spinning between Owen's hands, oh no not one of them, he ran from his office and shouted at them but it was too late. 


	2. Chapter 2

Stage one Gwens point of view

"Nooo don't touch that........" Captain Jack Harkness's voice faded away, and Gwen Cooper sat up in bed.

"Oh hell." She muttered as she realised what day it was. Summer was over it was September and that ment back to school. Still she thought as she swung out of bed at least she'd get to see a bit more of her boyfriend Rhys Williams. Rhys's mother did not like Gwen, she wasn't good enough for her Rhys, Rhys's mother had ambitions for her son, those ambitions stopped at the fact that she wanted him to go to work in a shirt and tie every day, never mind what it was that he was actually doing.

Gwen picked up her uniform and headed to the bathroom, time to get ready to get back into the boring grove of lessons and homework, still at least she'd get to see her best friend Toshiko Sato, Tosh as she was affectionately known, had been in Japan with her family over the summer, and Gwen had missed her.

As she took her shower and brushed her teeth, she thought about her other friends, Ianto Jones, kinda quiet, he liked to look smart but she didn't actually know that much about him, she knew he had a sister, and hadn't he once said something about his father being a tailor.

Owen Harper, one of those guys who was bright without seeming to try. Owen had a reputation, she'd never actually met anyone that had been with Owen, she blushed slightly at that thought, sex was something she thought about, but apart from a little fumbling with Rhys something she had no personal experience of. Owen was roumered to be vastly experienced, despite the fact that he was still only sixteen, she wondered if Owen had somehow started those rumours himself, she wouldn't put it past him. Despite the reputation Tosh had the biggest crush on Owen, not that she'd ever let him know, if Tosh's parents even got wind of if she'd be in a private school so fast she'd leave skid marks in the tarmac. He had a small place of his own since once he had turned sixteen his mum had packed his bag for him and pointed him out the door, Owen had not been sorry to go.

Then there was him Jack Harkness, the subject of Gwen's own personal crush, he was to put it bluntly gorgeous, dark spiky cut hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, a body to die for, and a tentancy to retro clothing, Gwen had been totally smitten from the fist time she laid eyes on him. The fact that most of the girls and some of the guys at the school thought about him the same way didn't matter, at least she got to hang out with him. Jack could have fit in with any group, so at first it puzzled her why he chose to draw their particular little group together.

There was another thing about Jack, he could get hold of stuff he wasn't supposed to have, at sixteen you shouldn't get servered with alcohol, yet Jack never got asked for id or proof of age. Jack was also a terrible flirt, he'd flirt with anybody, it was rumoured that he had even propositioned their young English teacher fresh out of college, into her first job last school year, rumour however did not say what had happened after that. She had asked him then when they were pretty merry one evening, why he hung out with them, the reply to her question had been less than satisfying.

"So I can steal some of Ianto's lunch." (They all brought packed lunches from home, Ianto had been doing his own for the last couple of years and they were good, better than anything her mum did). "Pick Tosh and Owen's brains and you just come in a package with them." He had grinned at her face and relented then. "Actually I'm just waiting for you to come to your senses and make out with me."

That had made her blush, true Jack did flirt with her, but then he flirted with loads of people, it was only that fact that stopped Rhys from thumping him, Gwen didn't want Rhys thumping Jack, not that she was worried for Jack. She rather thought that Jack would flatten Rhys, she just didn't want to have things awkward between them, she also didn't want to have to choose between her boyfriend and her friend. She had a suspicion that she'd choose Jack, and wouldn't he just love that.

He'd kissed Ianto once too on a dare from Owen, not a little peck on the lips either, no it had been a long deep French kiss that had had Ianto blushing like mad and refusing to talk ever, about what it had been like. Gwen had been consumed with jealously, she wished it had been her, they had been playing truth or dare and no one ever refused to carry out their dare, not after the time Owen did, and had, had to carry out Ianto's forfeit, streaking through the girls swimming lesson then swimming a length of the pool, he'd done it too, it had also afforded him a two week suspension. Since that time Jack had dubbed Ianto king of the fortitsand no one had refused to carry out a dare when they played, it was better to get the dare over with than to be subjected to what Ianto might come up with.

Rhys orbited their group a bit like Gwen's personal satellite, he had a group of his own mates to hang out with and talk about football and other things, Gwen had a pretty good idea what the other things were, which was why she was not going to have sex with Rhys, even if he didn't mean to do it he'd end up telling his mates. Jack being American meant that football was not a subject that often came up within the group, rugby was okay after all it was the national game not even being a girl meant you didn't like rugby, Jack was always trying to get them into American football.

Gwen got dressed hurriedly, thinking about Jack was making her hot, that was not a good way to start the day, not when she'd be seeing him soon, she wondered if Rhys would be in today or if he would be sick. Rhys was off sick a lot of the time, she was sure it was his mum, she'd wrap him in bubble wrap and put him in an oxygen tent if she could. She'd also do anything to keep him away from Gwen, times spent at Rhys's home were awkward, but Rhys loved his mum and she had a feeling that some time Rhys's mother was going to make him make a choice between the two of them. Even if she didn't want to admit it to herself Gwen knew which way Rhys would choose, he was still young he would fight his mum only to a point and no further.

She went back to her room to pick up her bag and stuff in her text books, some paper, checked her pen and pencil and grabbed art supplies, she took art cos Jack did. She grinned at the memory of him asking to have a naked model for the life art class, he'd even offered to do it himself, he'd got detention for that one. Jack was always pushing the limits and boundaries, more often than not he got away with it too. If Jack had done the Owen fortit he'd probably have just gotten a talking to for it and a letter sent home to his mum.

Jack lived with his mum, something had happened to his Dad and younger brother and Jack did not like to talk about it, so it was a closed subject. Not even Owen dared to bring it up. Owen was from London originally but he had moved to Cardiff a little while back, it was the same with Tosh her family had moved a while back too, Gwen and Ianto were the only locals in the group, which when you thought about it was surprising when there were not many outsiders at the school.

In fact when she thought about it she was actually the outsider in the group the rest of them had been friends before she came along there had been another girl with them but then one day she had vanished, then suddenly Jack had asked her opinion on something, ever since that day she had split off from her other friends and joined them, like Jack had suddenly wanted her to be part of their group, so she was.

She ran down the stairs and darted into the kitchen, cereal for breakfast again, her mum had the radio on, the telly was not watched at breakfast, her mum was old fashioned like that. The telly was for the evenings, or to amuse Gwen on wet days when she was on holiday, it was not the little god in the corner of the room that everyone worshipped. Gwen had been to some peoples houses where the telly was never off, not even when they had company, her mum thought that was bad manners, when someone came in if the telly was on, it was turned off at once.

Gwen quietly ate her breakfast said bye to her parents and headed out the door off to the bus stop. Her friends would be on the bus, her phone beeped with a text and she looked at it.

Got the flu won't be in today get my time table for me. X Rhys.

Well no Rhys today like she had thought, she had been sure his mum would keep him home. The bus rounded the corner and she stuck her hand out, waited for it to stop, then climbed on. Ianto and Owen sat on one seat and in front of them was Tosh with an empty seat next to her kept clear by the three of them piling their bags on it, as she got close they moved them so that she could sit down. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Stage one Tosh's point of view

"Nooo don't touch that........" Captain Jack Harkness's voice faded away, and Toshiko Sato sat up in bed.

Well actually not a bed but a futon, lip service to her families Japanese heritage. They had just got back from Japan a few days ago, Tosh and her Dad had not really wanted to go but Tosh's mum had, and she had got guilting Tosh's father into doing things that she wanted into an art form, or maybe an underclaired form of domestic warfare would be a better term for it.

She smiled as she realised what day it was, the first day of term, back to Cardiff high school again, she'd finally get to see her friends, she had missed them over the summer. Tosh had always been a loner, one of the kids looking in from the outside at the groups of friends but now she was actually part of a group, and she did actually like them.

Gwen Cooper had become her best friend, they went shopping together, to movies, swapped books and talked about boys. Boys, the rest of the group were boys, something her Mother would have worried about if it was not for Gwen, and Tosh's own seeming disinterest in the male species. The deffinate leader of their little group was Jack Harkness, his accent immediately marked his as American, dark hair, deep blue eyes, tall, slim and with a wicked smile and a devil may care attitude. Tosh reckoned that Jack would be up for pretty much anything. Gwen had a huge crush on him, but Jack didn't seem to realise that, true he flirted with Gwen, much to the annoyance of her boyfriend Rhys, but Jack flirted with everyone when it came down to it, even some of the teachers.

She got out of bed and stood up picking up her uniform and heading for the bathroom, then there was Ianto Jones, very quiet, very neat and tidy, almost compulsively so, not that, that bothered Tosh too much she liked order, but when you thought about it she didn't know much about Ianto personally he had mentioned something about his Dad being a Tailor.

In the shower Tosh thought about the last member of the group that Jack had drawn around him Owen Harpper, just thinking about Owen got her hot. He had a bit of a reputation, dark hair cut short, not as tall as Jack and a little bit scruffier than Jack who had a tendency towards retro clothing, and a bit of a mess when compared to Ianto who was always immaculate, he could be sarcastic and short with people, but Tosh thought he was just to die for, when she and Gwen talked about boys even though Gwen had Rhys it always came down to Owen and Jack.

Tosh was awair the wetness between her legs had nothing to do with the water running over her body, it was thinking about Owen that was doing it. She moved her thoughts to Gwen's significant other Rhys, he didn't really deserve the term boyfriend as far as Tosh was concerned, he didn't ask Gwen to do things for him he told her. Plus he was a bit of a Mummy's boy, his Mum didn't like Gwen, she knew from what her friend had told her, the woman would do anything to keep the two of them apart, she hadn't yet out and out told Rhys to chose between them, however Tosh was sure she knew which way Rhys would jump. Thankfully he was not around them that often, preferring to be with his own mates and talk about football and sex. She was sure that Gwen would never have sex with Rhys for that reason, if she did he would be bragging to his mates about it and then it would be all over the school.

Tosh got out of the shower and carefully dried herself, quickly applying deodorant and dressing before adding a small amount of make up and checking her appearance in the mirror. Back in her bedroom she picked up her school bag that she had tidily packed the day before, stopping just to recheck that she had extra pens and pencils in there knowing Jack and Owen they would probably have forgotten theirs. Then she tripped lightly down the stairs, after pulling her quilt straight on her bed, her Dad smiled at her as he headed out of the door to work and her Mother lightly brushed her lips across Tosh's cheek.

Tosh breakfasted on toast and herbal tea, then went to the fridge to pull out her lunch, before bidding her Mother goodbye and heading to the bus stop. She stood fidgeting at the stop slightly till the bus rounded the corner then she stuck out her hand so that it would stop. Climbing on the bus she found four unoccupied seats and dumped her bag on one set of two seating herself in the middle of the other two. She was surprised not to see Jack there normally he would be there guarding seats for the rest of the group. She hopped he was okay, she sat guarding the seats till the bus pulled up to Owen's stop and he got on.

"Morning Tosh." He greeted her. "Have a good summer?" He handed her, her bag and flopped down in the seat beside her throwing his bag down next to him to keep the seat free for Ianto.

Tosh felt tounge tied as she always did when alone with Owen, unless she was explaining something about a lesson to him, not that she really believed that Owen needed her help, he was a smart guy and it seemed to come so easy to him, but she was better at math and computing.

"Yeah we were in Japan for most of it, Mum wanted to go." She told him.

He nodded his understanding he knew how close Tosh felt to her Mum so he didn't comment. Over the summer it had come to him just how much he had missed her. They chatted a bit stiffly till the bus stopped again and Ianto got on, both of them were glad to see him, normally Jack would have been there to keep the flagging conversation going.

Ianto looked immaculate in his uniform as always, he sat down carefully next to Owen, then placed their bags on the seat next to Tosh to keep the seat free for Gwen, normally Rhys would have been on the bus by now but he didn't sit with them, he wasn't keen on Gwen sitting with them either, but since she and Tosh were best friends he could hardly object. Tosh rather thought that Rhys would have been a lot happier if Gwen was still with her old girlfriends, but Jack had chosen to draw Gwen into their group and so Rhys just had to live with it. Tosh was glad that Jack had added Gwen, at first she was worried that they would not get on, but it was good to have a best girlfriend, she found that she and Gwen talked a lot, that was one of the drawbacks of a summer in Japan no Gwen to talk to. The three of them fell into a more easy conversation about the summer and what they had been doing.

The bus stopped again and this time it was Gwen who got on she spotted her friends and smiled, it didn't reach her eyes though and Tosh just betted that Rhys would not be in today, Gwen really would be happier without him. They all moved their bags so she could sit down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stage one Owen's point of view

"Nooo don't touch that........" Captain Jack Harkness's voice faded away, and Owen Harpper sat up in bed.

He was alone, thank god, casual sex had got to be a bit boring, he wasn't sure what had made him decided to move to Cardiff when him Mother had shown him the door at age sixteen, but he was happy here. Okay he'd be the first to admit he had taken to using girls to fill the void in him caused by his Mothers rejection of him, but sex was just that, sex even if the girls thought it meant something it still left him empty inside once it was done. He wanted more and over the summer he had begun to feel that there was one person who might be able to offer him that.

Toshiko Sato, cute, bright, with a tendency to be a little tounge tied with him, something he decided that he liked, she and her family had been in Japan over the summer and to his surprise he had missed her.

He rolled over and climbed out of his bed, first day of the new school year. His flat was small, but it was his and he was pretty happy here, he could do what he wanted, eat what he liked, really do just whatever he fancied. He stretched and walked naked to the bathroom taking his morning shower he turned his mind to his friends, Tosh of course, sweet, sexy little Tosh, he absent-mindedly soaped himself as he thought of her, Jack had told him over the summer that he thought Tosh liked him, maybe it was time to find out if she really did. He could actually see himself in a proper relationship with Tosh, he would have to go slowly though take things easy, he didn't want to have her parents freaking out about him.

He thought about the rest of the group Jack Harkness, the undoubted leader of their little group, dark hair, blue eyes, if he had been into that sort of thing Owen wouldn't have minded having some fun with Jack, he had been in a bad place when Jack had first found him, he was hurting from being rejected, Jack had given him a place to belong a friend to talk to, even at times a place to crash when his own flat walls had closed in on him a bit too much and he felt too alone.

Jack always had that wicked glint in his eyes, like he could do, or would try to do anything, Owen knew that Jack was sexually active just like he himself was, he sometimes thought Jack needed sex like he needed air, sometimes they compared notes and Owen despite himself found Jacks activities fascinating.

He stopped thinking about Jack and thought instead about the other two members of their group. Ianto Jones, almost shy compared to him and Jack, he was Owen suspected a bit compulsive about tidiness he was always smartly turned out his school uniform would be carefully pressed, his shirt crisp and white and his tie just so. Whereas he and Jack were not so worried about it and didn't care about a bit scruffy, Ianto always looked as if he had only just got dressed. He knew Ianto lived with his family and was local to Cardiff (as was Gwen Cooper the last member of the group), Owen himself had started out his life in London as he believed had Tosh, Jacks accent marked him as an American. That was the other thing out of a group of five of them only two were local to the area kinda strange really when you thought about it since there were not that many outsiders at the school, maybe that was why Jack had pulled them all together.

The last member of the group was Gwen a local girl dark hair, pretty, with a little gap in the front of her teeth that actually added to her cuteness, he might have made a move on Gwen but for the fact that he was pretty sure that Jack was interested in her, then of course there was Rhys, her so called boyfriend, Owen didn't like Rhys much he and his mates seemed to think they were so great, he betted himself they were still all virgins and didn't really have a clue.

Jack shamelessly flirted with Gwen, just like he did with most people, sometimes Owen thought he actually did it to piss Rhys off more than anything, not that if it came to a fight Jack would lose, he would probably wipe the floor with the bigger guy. Jack could be sneaky, and if it came to it he would cheat. Owen knew from talking to Jack, that the other guy thought that Gwen was too good for Rhys, he also knew from other conversations that Rhys's mother did not think Gwen was good enough for her precious son. Owen privately had bet himself that Rhys would not be into school today, he'd probably be off sick, the guys Mother would wrap him in cotton wool if she could, and would keep him as far from Gwen as he could.

Owen finished his shower off, got dried, then he pulled his uniform on, grabbed himself a coffee and cereal for breakfast, stuffed some bits for school into his bag added his lunch and headed out the door. Waiting at the bus stop he heard his phone beep and he pulled it out of his pocket to check the text, it was from Jack.

See you at school got a surprise to show you all.

He hoped Jack had not planned anything too crazy, Jack had been known to pull some crazy stunts, luckily for him he normally got away with it too. He saw the bus and languidly put out his arm to get it to stop, climbing on he saw Tosh saving seats for the rest of the group, he picked up her bag and put it on the seat next to her then flopped down on the seat behind her and threw his bag on the seat next to him, together they would save seats for Ianto and Gwen.

"Morning Tosh." He told her. "Have a good summer?"

She told him that her family had been to Japan, stumbling over her words, flushing slightly as they tried to casually talk, he eyed her covertly as they tried to make small talk, he wondered how she would taste, how her lips would feel against his, yes maybe it was time he made a move on Tosh.

The bus stopped again and he was glad to see Ianto walking down the isle to the two of them, he looked immaculate as he always did, his shirt a dazelling white, trousers with a razor sharp crease in them, tie carefully knotted and centred, he picked up Owen's bad and dropped it along with his own on the seat next to Tosh before carefully sitting down next to Owen. He looked to see if Jack was there, as yet Owen had not mentioned Jacks text he didn't think Tosh or Ianto would ask where Jack was, however he was sure that Gwen would, he was pretty sure that Gwen liked Jack, Rhys or no Rhys, thinking of the guy Owen noted that they were past his regular stop and there had been no sign of him getting onto the bus.

With Ianto there conversation flowed a bit more easily for which Owen was grateful, he had not realised before how hard it could be making small talk with Tosh.

The bus stopped again and Gwen climbed on making her way down the isle she looked a bit pissed off, Owen was sure he had won his bet with himself no Rhys today then. She smiled at them as they moved their bags so that she could sit down, the start of another school year Owen thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so this is the begining of things from Ianto's point of view sadly I still don't own Torchwood or any of the characters wish I did,I just like to play with them every now and then.**

**Do you blame me?**

* * *

Stage one Ianto's point of view

"Nooo don't touch that........" Captain Jack Harkness's voice faded away, and Ianto Jones sat up in bed, the first day of the new school year they were into September already.

Ianto pushed back the covers and got out of bed, his first thoughts of the day were of Lisa his absent girlfriend, she was in London and he really missed her. True he had his friends, but Lisa was special, he stood up tidying his bed, before picking up his carefully folded school uniform and heading to the bathroom, he liked to get up early to beat his sister Rhiannon to the shower, that way the hot water would not all be gone. Ianto did not really get on that well with his family he felt like they did not understand him, but then at times he did not understand himself.

He was glad that his friends took him at face value, accepted him for who he was, it had come as a surprise to him when Jack had included him in their group, he knew that he had sort of hoverer around them for a while, they were all outsiders, had all moved to Cardiff from other places, sometimes Ianto felt like an outsider himself, okay he had his mates before, but he felt more connected to Jack, Owen, Tosh and now Gwen after Jack had added her to the mix, he had not felt at all close to the other member of the group that had left, she had been too cold, too remote for him.

It had been strange really, like Jack had been awairof him wanting to be a part of them, yet ignoring him, till finally one day Jack had just included him and he was a part of the group, sometimes it felt like he had, had to work his way into being a part of them, but it had been worth it. He thought about his friends.

Jack Harkness undisputed king of the group, Ianto was awairof Jack a lot of the time, dark spiky cut hair, amazingly blue eyes, tallest of the group, he turned the heads of both girls and boys, he was an amazing kisser. Ianto blushed slightly at that memory, it was Owen that had dared Jack to kiss Ianto, he had expected a quick peck on the lips not the deep French kiss that Jack had given him, that kiss had made his head spin, he had never been kissed like that before, even thinking of it made him blush. Gwen had not been to subtle about trying to find out what kissing Jack was like, Ianto promised himself if ever he got the chance to dare Gwen he was going to make Gwen kiss Jack. Jacks accent marked him as a foreigner as soon as he opened his mouth and that American accent could be heard, Ianto sometimes wondered why Jack had pulled together the group that he did, it was Jack that was the linchpin that held them all together of that he was sure.

Ianto stepped into the shower adjusting the water so it was comfortable and began to wash. His thoughts turned to the rest of his friends, Owen Harpper, dark haired, a bit of a scruff at times if he was compared to Ianto himself, he could be sarcastic and had a cutting wit, everyone knew that Owen had a reputation and Ianto having heard Jack and Owen comparing notes knew that it was deserved, having a place of his own didn't hurt, he could do what he liked. Ianto wouldn't mind being on his own sometimes, the peace and quiet would have been nice, knowing that he could have everything tidy and in its place instead of having to wonder where his things had been put. Ianto liked order and his home was anything but orderly. Owen was originally from London he had never actually said what made him decide to come to Cardiff, but Ianto was kind of glad that he had, Owen could cut you to the quick with a word sometimes, but none the less he was a good friend.

Next in the group was Toshiko Sato, the pretty Japanese student, she lived with her parents and had spent the summer in Japan, he knew Tosh and her Dad did not really want to go but Tosh's Mother did so they went. Tosh was nice, she was often very caring, thought she did not show that side of herself too openly, she was a math and computer wizz, she often helped him with his homework for those subjects.

Last of the group was Gwen Copper, she had been added by Jack a short time ago, Gwen could be a bit of a bleeding heart at times, but she was okay, Ianto wasn't so keen on her boyfriend Rhys Williams. He had an idea that Jack would like to see the back of the guy too, but as long as he and Gwen were going out they were stuck with him on the edge of the group, Ianto was pretty sure that Jack flirted with Gwen just to annoy Rhys, but then Jack flirted with most people. Still he did wonder if there was a bit more to it than that, he had an idea that Jack really did fancy Gwen, however if it was more than Jacks normal desire for sex or real feelings for Gwen, Ianto wasn't sure. He was sure that Gwen had a real crush on Jack, and he was sure if really pushed she would choose Jack over Rhys, which would probably be good for Gwen, Rhys was often to be seen telling Gwen what to do rather than asking her.

Ianto finished his shower and stepped out drying himself with a towel, then carefully getting dressed, making sure his uniform was just so, then he picked up his pyjamas and folded them carefully before tucking them under a pillow. That done he picked up his backpack, he had packed it the night before he checked it over quickly, he would not have put it past Rhiannon to have snuck in and messed it up, all seemed to be in order.

He made his way quietly down the stairs and went to the kitchen for breakfast and to make up his lunch, he'd been making his own lunches for the last couple of years, at least that way he knew what was in them and that he was eating healthily, he also added a little extra as often Jack liked to steal a little something.

Ianto carefully made himself a cup of tea then grilled some bacon and poached an egg, washing a plate and cutlery before he used them he sat down to eat his breakfast. He had just finished when noise from upstairs alerted him to the fact that the rest of the family were starting the day, so Ianto quickly finished his breakfast and tea, washed up and was out of the house before anyone else was down. He wandered through the park and to the bus stop taking his time so that he would not be early to the stop.

He stood a little apart from the others waiting, at least he didn't have to worry about getting a seat Jack Owen and Tosh would be saving one for him. He climbed onto the bus at the end of the snake of passengers and saw his friends, Owen's bag was on the seat next to him and he looked darkly at anyone who looked at the seat.

Ianto walked down the isle to his friends, lifting Owen's bag with one hand and dropping it along with his own on the seat next to Tosh, then he carefully took his seat next to Owen, the three of them chatted easily, Ianto wondered where Jack was he had expected to see him sitting with them or maybe chatting someone up, actually thinking of Jack the later option was be the more likely choice, there was however no sign of him. Ianto hoped that Jack was not planning something outrageous to start the day off, Jack did like to do things, he was just grateful that the day of the glitter bomb Jack had sent him a text to warn him what he was planning.

The bus stopped again and he looked up to see Gwen walking towards them they all moved their bags so that she could sit down, the gang was pretty much all back together.

* * *

**The next chapter will be from Jacks point of view I know it may seem strange to do it this way but I hope you'll bear with me through these openeing parts. After that I will move the story along.**

**If any one would like to let me know what you think I'd love some reviews.**

* * *


	6. Stage one Jacks point of view

**Okay you guys know this, of course you do, I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters in it, if I did there would be more shots of a naked Jack. **

**Oh come on don't look at me like that, you know you'd like to see that too. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Okay wanted to get this one up today this is the last point of view chapter and of course its Jack's**

**to answer a couple of reviews this story is Jack/Gwen Owen/Tosh and at the end a slightly disgrunted Ianto**

* * *

Stage one Jack's point of view

Captain Jack Harkness had seen the device spinning between Owen's hands and recognised it for what it was, on no not one of them and Owen was tossing it from hand to hand that was bad, if he happened to trigger the device they could be in real trouble. He ran from his office, intent on warning them before it was too late.

"Nooo don't touch that........" His voice seemed to fade away inside his own head and Jack Harkness sat up in bed.

He shook his head wow what a weird dream, he couldn't quite hold onto it, then it was gone. He lay there for a moment and then remembered what day it was, the first day of a new school year and this year he had a great surprise for his friends. He jumped out of bed and practically bounced to the shower his room had an en-suite so he didn't have to worry about him Mum catching him naked not that it would bother her anyway, she was very open and easy about sex not all hung up about it like his friends parents. In fact his Mum was pretty good about a lot of things, she let him drink, so longs he didn't get totally waisted, and have his friends over, even if she wasn't there, she knew him too well so, so longs he didn't go throwing wild parties and wreck the house she was okay with it.

She was off on one of her business meetings, however he was happy to stay at home on his own, when she was away sometimes he invited Owen over, since Owen was on his own as well, he also liked to get the rest of the group round too. Jack was good at getting his own way, he had selected his friends carefully choosing each one for what he thought they could bring to the group.

Owen Harper had been first, dark hair, dark eyes, dark guy, he had been abandoned by his Mother in Jack opinion, so he had gathered him up, Owen and Jack were like minded about one thing sex, both of them enjoyed it and wanted as much as they could get, though Jack had noted that over the summer Owen seemed to be looking for sexual partners less and seemed to be thinking about an actual relationship. That's when Jack had let slip that he thought Tosh liked Owen.

Toshiko Sato, the second person he had chosen, the seemingly delicate Japanese girl who was a computer and math wizz, quiet before you really got to know

her, Tosh had a big heart, but Jack was sure that it belonged to Owen.

Ianto Jones, Jack had considered carefully before bringing Ianto into the fold so to speak, Ianto was immaculate in his dress sometimes Jack thought to the state of obsession, at first Jack had been unsure about including him but Ianto had defiantly grown on him, maybe one day he would have to do something about that. He smiled as he remembered the time Owen had dared him to snog Ianto, that had been some kiss thought it seemed to embarrass Ianto so Jack had never followed up on it. Jack was pretty open minded about sex, he didn't care about the sex of his partner so longs it was enjoyable, and normally it was. If Jack was honest with himself he just enjoyed sex, he felt it was as natural as breathing, so longs you were careful why not have fun, after all if something was there why not use it.

He stepped into the shower letting the warm water run over his body, he was hot and he knew it Jack loved to show off his body to his best advantage, he washed himself slowly thinking of the latest member of the group Gwen Cooper, Gwen was without a doubt sexy as far as he was concerned. It was funny really he wasn't thinking of adding anyone else to the group but the other girl that was with them had left and he saw Gwen watching them, he had spoken to her once or twice before and on the spur of the moment he had added her to the group. At first he hadn't realised she had a boyfriend Rhys, he wasn't at all keen on the guy. He knew from Gwen that Rhys's Mum thought her darling son was too good for Gwen, Jacks personal opinion was that it was the other way around. He deliberately flirted with Gwen just cos he knew Rhys didn't like it, in fact Rhys didn't like Gwen hanging with them full stop, still Jack normally got what he wanted, and over the summer he had decided that he wanted Gwen.

As much as he enjoyed casual sex, and he did enjoy it boy did he ever, he decided he would quite like to be in a relationship, and Gwen was someone he would like to be in a relationship with, so since he had made up his mind what he wanted he now had to see about going about getting his desire. He finished his shower thinking about Gwen, then he had to take care of himself and have another shower after he had got himself messy again.

He got dressed picked up his bag and stuffed what he thought he'd want, his Mother had left a couple of air tight containers with lunches in, in the fridge for him, he pulled one out and stuffed that into his bag too.

Breakfast was fruit juice, coffee and cereal, then grinning happily to himself he picked up the keys to his new car and went to the garage, he was pleased with the car, no more being stuck on the bus and he could arrange to pick up and drop off his friends everyday they would love that too, and wouldn't that just piss Rhys Williams off, he really did have to do something serious about getting Gwen this year. The girl had really got to him, the more time he spent with her the more he wanted her, it wasn't just about trying for sex any more either, Jack was sure of one thing he wanted a relationship with Gwen, somehow without him realising it he had fallen in love with her.

He started the car and pulled out of the garage down the drive and out into the early morning Cardiff traffic, he drove at the limits of the speed limit where possible, he didn't need to get a ticket but he did like speed. He got to the school before the bus and sat waiting for his friends to arrive. He was in his element when the car was soon surrounded by envious students, he sat there revelling in the attention, till he saw his friends bus arrive and watched as Owen elbowed his way through the crowd with the others in his wake.

He was proud of himself for taking lessons and passing his test without them knowing he was sure that they would like this start of term surprise better than they had liked some of the others. The look on Owen's face when he saw Jack behind the wheel did not disappoint him.

* * *

**Well I hope those of you who are sticking with me like this :) **

**I'll be getting down to the actual story itself again in the next chapter **

**as always I'd love to know what people think**

* * *


	7. Movies, dares and the afternath

Movie, dares and the aftermath

"Where's Jack?" Gwen asked as she slid into the seat next to her friend. Surprised not to see him seated somewhere near them.

"He said he has some surprise for us." Owen told her. "Said we'll see it when we get into school." "So how was your summer?"

They chatted as the bus inexorably took them towards Cardiff high school, they all wondered what Jacks surprise would be and hoped it was not something he would get into trouble for Jack sometimes liked to start the school off with a bang literally. They all remembered the glitter bomb outside the main doors. No one had ever pinned it on Jack but the friends all knew he had done it from the grin on his face. Also the fact that Ianto was missing from the ensuing cloud of glitter that covered everyone, Ianto would not have been pleased to have got covered in glitter like the rest of them.

The bus pulled up outside of the school and still chattering they got off, a group made up of people about their age were clustered round something, Owen by dint of using his elbows and voice got them into the centre of it and there grinning proudly at his friends sat Jack Harkness in a new car. Owen whistled as he looked at it.

"Sweet." He told Jack. "Who brought you in?"

Jack smirked at his friends. "Brought myself in, guess who got his license?"

"How?" Tosh asked. "You only just turned seventeen."

Jack looked very pleased with himself as he got out and locked the vehicle up. "Been having lessons at one of those places that teaches you when your sixteen, passed my test a week ago, just got this baby , you don't want to know about the insurance, but its worth it." He turned his attention to Gwen. "Wanna come for a drive after school?"

"Oh Jack I'd love to but I've already got Plans." She had found out with Jack excuses were better than down right no's. Looking at Tosh she hopped her friend would back her up. "We're going to see a movie tonight, you know Tosh and I haven't seen much of each other with her being in Japan."

"Thought maybe it was Rhys." Jack came back at her. "Or did you see sense over the summer and break up with him?" "What film you guys going to?"

"Oh there's a new." Tosh slipped in the name of a favourite actor. "Film out and we just have to see it." She grinned at Gwen.

Owen smiled and winked at Jack it wasn't a chick flick, he wouldn't mind going to see that one, plus it would help Jack get to spend the evening with Gwen also Tosh would be there, just lately Tosh had begun to hold a certain attraction for him, he was really going to have to start doing something about it.

Gwen was glaring at Jack. "No I didn't break up with Rhys, he's off sick, the flu."

Jack, Owen and Ianto all grinned, they knew Rhys's mum did not like Gwen, she'd do all she could to split them up, which was fine by Jack, the sooner she and Rhys were history the sooner he could really do something about his attraction to her, of course his ego would rather that she dumped Rhys for him, but he'd take what he could get.

Jack dropped an arm round each of the girls shoulders as they walked towards the main entrance, earning himself a glare from Owen, he grinned at his friend he'd wondered when Owen would come to his senses about Tosh. They walked into the building still chatting about the summer and what they had done.

The morning was the normal boring round of getting timetables sorted out and a few lessons which on one really paid attention to. They all met up for lunch on the field, Tosh already had her timetable colour co-ordinate and Jack and Owen had scribbled all over theirs, Owen's also bore something that looked suspiciously like phone numbers. Gwen had dutifully copied down Rhys's timetable as well as her own, while Jack teased her about it, or tried to confuse her so that she wrote down the wrong subject for the wrong period.

They lounged on the field, after they had finished eating, Ianto on instructions from Jack and Owen, carefully pumped Tosh on what time they were going to see the film. By the time the end of lunch bell rang Ianto had all the details they needed, and arrangements had been made by the three guys for Jack to pick them up so that they could surprise the girls by joining them at the movie.

Jack also had some more interesting news to share, his mum was away for the next couple of days so anyone who wanted to stay over was welcome. His mother knew her son too well, so instead of forbidding him to ask friends over, she had just asked that he not throw any wild party and wreck the house while she was gone. She'd also left recorded messages for each of his friends parents saying it was fine for Jack to have them over to stay, the fact that she was not there was not mentioned.

"So." Jack said casually, after the girls had peeled off to go to their lockers. "After the movie how about we all go back to mine."

Owen grinned at that idea, Ianto looked pleased he did not really get on at all well with his dad, and his sister could be a bit of a pain at times. They could ask Gwen and Tosh later, or after the movie, Jack was pretty sure he could convince them to come over especially as Gwen would be pissed off with Rhys being kept home by his mum yet again. Tosh would fall in readily with the plans that the rest of them had made, he was sure of that.

After another boring afternoon of more lessons, no homework yet thank goodness, Jack had offered everyone a ride home which had been gratefully accepted anything was better than the bus and Jacks car was awesome. They got several jealous glances as they made their way to the car, Jack was feeling inordinately pleased with himself, and was reviling in the attention. Tosh was sandwiched in the back between Owen and Ianto while Gwen was in the front beside him.

Owen was aware of Tosh's body where it was pressed against his, hmm he could get to like something like this, for a moment he imagined Tosh naked beneath him and hurriedly stopped that as he felt the effect it was having on him. Ianto was looking out of the window and Gwen was hanging onto the door, eyes bright at the speed of Jacks driving, he slowed up when he heard her gasp, remembering that the faster he got to her home the less time he would be spending in her company.

They dropped Tosh off first, and Owen found he missed the feel of her pressed up against him, he wasn't an innocent, but lately he'd decided he wanted something a bit more than a quick one wherever he could get it. He wanted someone who meant more and could mean a lot more to him than that, Tosh could definitely be that

Gwen was the next to exit the car and Jack sat with the engine idling watching her walk towards the house. "Hey Gwen." He shouted. "Fancy coming round to mine later on Owen and Ianto are." He gave her a puppy dog look, and a smile.

She looked over at him, then smiled, why shouldn't she have fun, Rhys would have been waited on hand and foot by his mother all day long. "Okay Tosh and I will be round later, after the film, shall I tell my mum its okay with yours?"

Jack grinned and nodded as she went into the house he found that he was feeling very satisfied, he had a sudden idea. "Hey guys after the film how about we have a few drinks and play a game of truth or dare?"

Owen grinned at that thought, he could think up a dare or two for Tosh, the game was always better when Jack got them alcohol and everyone was less inhibited. "I'm in." He announced.

They could see Ianto's mind working, then he gave them an evil grin. "Yeah it'd be fun."

Owen groaned mentally at that grin, Ianto was bound to be thinking up something evil, that was unless he could get him drunk fast so that he'd go to sleep. Jack drove to Owen's first, and they got his stuff. Owen had a small place of his own and was happy to stay over at Jacks, so that was one down, Ianto's parents were not so happy about it to start with but in the end were convinced, two down two to go Jack thought.

He drove them back to his own home at the bay he stopped and looked out over the sand, and thought about what he'd like to do to Gwen in those dunes, Owen's snicker brought him back to reality and he grinned at his friends as he realised what he had been thinking about, if not whom was obvious.

"Is it that long since you had some?" Owen asked.

Jack grinned back at him. "Maybe, when was your last time?"

Owen sighed. "There's no challenge in it these days, I want something more lasting, someone I can connect with."

Jack grinned back at him. "Know what you mean, but that doesn't mean I don't still like getting it, I got this cute little blond out there on those dunes, man you would not believe where the sand gets."

Ianto laughed at his two friends trying to outdo each other, they didn't know it, but Ianto didn't just come up with his dares or forfeits off the top of his head he put a lot of thought into them especially when they had done something that he did not like. Like when he had dared Owen to streak it was cos Owen had upset him a few days before.

Listening to Jack and Owen, he could think up a couple of dares involving them and Tosh and Gwen, he didn't know that Owen and Jack had also just thought up dares for each other involving Gwen and Tosh or for Gwen and Tosh come to that. They piled into the house as Jack unlocked the door and went to raid the fridge.

Once they'd eaten, Owen and Ianto went to put their stuff into their rooms, once that was done, Jack prepared to set up the evening, first he called Gwen s mum having already laid the ground work there, he was glad his mum actually knew him so well, he'd have figured out a way to get the girls sleeping over but his mums messages would help, it meant that Tosh and Gwen s parents would think that she was there. He got Gwen's mum to agree to her staying over the night, then he phoned Tosh's that took a bit more work but when Gwen s mother had been called and said she was okay with it and Mrs Sato called back and thought she was talking to Jacks mum she agreed that Tosh could stay the night.

Hugely satisfied with himself, Jack grinned at the others and gave them a thumbs up, then he went to check on the drinks supply, it seemed his mum had anticipated this too the drinks cabin ate was well stocked, with a note warning him not to make his friends miss a day of school due to hangovers. Okay so all they had to do now was get changed, then head off to the cinema and the girls choice of movie.

Jack parked the car in the park next to the cinema, then joined the que soon spotting Gwen and Tosh, a few smiles from Jack got them into line behind the girls.

"Hey." Jack breathed into Gwen s ear. "Fancy seeing you here."

She jumped and turned round to punch him, he noted with a satisfied grin that both of the girls had overnight bags with them. Tosh wasn't as surprised to see the guys as Gwen was, she had sort of figured out what Ianto was pumping her for information for, and had figured they might turn up, plus she saw the way that Jack would sometimes look at Gwen especially when Rhys was around. Jack must have been really happy when Rhys didn't show up today she thought.

"Couldn't stay away from us huh?" Gwen asked.

"Aww you know me Gwen, I'm drawn to you like a bee to a flower." Jack replied easily. "You girls can put your stuff in my car once we have the tickets."

Tosh and Gwen nodded agreeably thought Gwen did say to Tosh. "We should have picked a chick flick and made them sit thought that."

Tosh nodded solemnly at her, then they both grinned at each other, especially when Owen groaned at the thought.

Once they had the tickets Jack and Owen took the girls bags to the car while the others went for drinks and snacks.

On the way back to the cinema Owen stopped Jack. "You know if we're going to play truth or dare, we better watch out for Ianto, he had that wicked look in his eyes."

They grinned at each other, as they went back into the building, both of them were intending on having fun that evening, they joined up with the others sorting out snacks and drinks then made their way to the indicated screen. Once there they settled down into their seats, Jack liked to sit on the isle he'd managed to manoeuvre it so Gwen was next to him sandwiched between him and Ianto, Tosh was on Ianto's other side with Owen making the end of their five.

Owen was aware of Tosh next to him all through the movie, at one point he let his mind wander, he wondered how Tosh would react to his touch, he was imagining how it would feel to lightly run his hand up her leg under her skirt towards. He heard a gasp from beside him and realised it wasn't just a vivid fantasy his hand was actually under Tosh's skirt. He pulled away quickly glancing at her, he thought she was blushing, but on the other hand she hadn't hit him either. Could that mean, was it possible, that Tosh liked him too, he rested his hand lightly on her knee, she gasped again then slowly her hand covered his. Tosh liked him. Owen grinned in the semi darkness, several thoughts running through his mind.

Jack was just as aware of Gwen beside him, he was also aware of an aching in his loins it felt like ages since he'd last had sex, and Gwen always made him hot, he'd also found himself imagining that she was his partner lately, no matter who he was with. He could feel the heat off her body, as she sat next to him, she was so sexy in her tight jeans and little T-shirt her jacket was over her knees, he could just reach in under that jacket, no one else would have any idea what he was doing to her. He grinned to himself, wondering if she'd ever let him.

Ianto wedged firmly into the middle of the group seemed oblivious to all but the film, he sipping his drink and kept his eyes on the screen, he was aware of the sexual tension in the air, no one else seemed to be aware of it, but maybe he reasoned they were, at any rate if he didn't look he wouldn't see anything right now, oh but he missed his girlfriend. He put his drink down thought eventually he absent mindedly picked it up again and drank some more. They sat in their seats once the film was done letting the rush of other cinema goers stream past them.

Jack grinned at everyone. "Come on guys lets go." They all trooped out in his wake and into his car.

This time Owen sat up front with Jack while Ianto was the one sandwiched between Gwen and Tosh, just like in the cinema.

"Ianto are you okay?" Gwen asked a little worried the guy did not seem to be himself tonight.

"Yeah fine." Ianto replied. "Just a bit tired."

Gwen squeezed his hand and in the front Jack and Owen grinned at each other, if Ianto was sleepy maybe he wouldn't last too long.

Back at Jacks they all spilled out of the car, Jack opened up the boot and he and Owen pulled the girls bags out, then they all trooped into the house, the guys dropped the girls bags in the hallway, Jack would show them their rooms later. Owen a pretty regular visitor to the house went to put on some music, while Jack went to get snacks and drinks, Ianto and the girls flopped down on various couches. Owen then sprawled bonelessly and casually next to Tosh, Jack came back in with a tray of drinks.

"Gwen could you grab the snacks for me?" He asked.

She nodded, making her way into the kitchen to pick up the other tray, she could feel Jacks eyes on her as she went. Once the door closed behind her she lent against the wall trying to compose herself, Jack was so hot, he had on black leather pants and a blue t-shirt, he had, had a black leather jacket too but he had not actually been wairing it, it had been casually draped over his arm. She had seen the way people were looking at him at the cinema, she would bet that if he wanted to Jack could have had his pick, sometimes the guy seemed to exude sex.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up the tray of snacks, carrying it back into the lounge. The group sat drinking and nibbling on the snacks, everyone knew that Jacks mum had okay'd this, Jacks mum was pretty easy going, and they all liked her even thought they had never actually met her. Jack got up to get another round of drinks, Gwen watching him under lowered lashes as he walked to the drinks cabbinate, god but he had a nice bum she thought.

Jack handed round the drinks that he had poured, then lowered himself to the couch beside Gwen the room was large and there were several couches and some armchairs, Tosh and Owen were lounging on one Ianto was lying full length on another, which left a third couch for Jack to lounge on next to Gwen. They drank this round of drinks too, then Jack went to get more, once they were gone. He grinned round at the rest of them as he handed the drinks out once more and sat down, everyone seemed to be pretty relaxed, he wasn't going to suggest the game but he hope either Ianto or Owen would.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Ianto piped up almost as if on cue, the drink seemed to be affecting him the most of all of them, but then if he was tired to start with.

Gwen and Tosh rolled their eyes but didn't object so Jack grinned and asked. "Okay who's first?"

"Gwen." Tosh said suddenly earning a glare from her friend.

Jack grinned wickedly. "Okay Gwen, truth or dare."

Gwen pretended to consider for a moment. "Dare." Truth was not even gonna get a look in, Jack and Owen could ask embarrassing questions.

"Oh I've got one." Ianto pipped up suddenly.

Gwen groaned when she saw the grin on his face he'd been thinking about this one, she'd just bet he had.

"Go on then." Owen prompted.

"Gwen I dare you to snog Jack for at least the next five minutes." Ianto managed to get out trying not to laugh. Gwen had not so obviously tried to find out what kissing Jack was like from him, now she could find out for herself. "Oh and the normal rule doesn't apply in this case, and no little peck on the lips either" He was laughing openly now.

"Oh shit." Gwen muttered under her breath, she knew that this was Ianto getting his own back on her for asking how kissing Jack felt. The normal rule was one that Jack, of course it would be Jack, had thought up, if someone was doing something to you, you were allowed to respond to it, but you were not allowed to initiate anything new. She looked at Ianto and he was smirking at her now, she just knew that if she didn't do it Ianto had something worse in mind for her. Ianto in fact had not as yet thought up anything as a forfeit for Gwen, he was just smirking in the hopes that she would think he had.

She put her drink down and turned to look at Jack, he was grinning at her, oh he was just going to love having this over her, she was sure. She put her arms round his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, his lips were warm and dry at first, she opened her mouth slightly and so did he, his tounge darted out gently caressing hers, she knew that Ianto would be timing them, then Jacks arms were around her pulling her close his mouth pressed hard against hers ravishing her lips as her arms went from his neck to wrapping round his body. Their lips moved in a wild dance against each other Jacks tounge tangling in hers his hands running over her back and shoulders. She slipped down the couch as he pressed towards her till she was lying full length, with his body covering hers, his mouth moving over her's even pausing for a moment to gently tease her bottom lip with his teeth. Ianto had known exactly what he was doing giving Jack free reign to do what he wanted in this dare, no way would she have initiated this kind of thing. His lips moved back to hers moving against them inviting her tounge into his mouth, she could have sworn he was growling softly at her.

She'd never been kissed like this before, Rhys had never kissed her like this, even in her wildest dreams this was not a kiss she could have come up with, her hands were running lightly over Jacks back now, she was aware of his body like she'd never been before, her hips seemed to have a mind of their own pressing up against him and she could feel a warm heat as he ground himself against her. Jack was looking into her eyes, she'd never seen him look like this before, she felt like he was trying to devour her with his gaze.

At last he pulled his lips away, grinning at her wickedly, in response she grabbed his head and pulled his lips back down on hers, he deliberately ground his body into hers again, she could feel that she had got wet, damm it Jack was never gonna let her forget this, then she realised she could feel how hard he was against her, he was really aroused. She pushed up against him again and he moved his lips to her ear.

"If you keep this up I'm gonna forget I'm trying to be a gentleman and drag you upstairs to bed." He growled to her.

He sat up pulling her up to him, his arm around her as he looked over at Ianto, who was grinning at them. "I said five minutes, not twenty five minutes." He told them.

Jack grinned wickedly. "No you said at least five minutes, anyway it didn't feel that long."

Ianto grinned so they both knew it had not been as long as he said, but they had fulfilled the five minute requirement.

Gwen grabbed her drink and took a big mouthful of the liquid, it burned its way down her throat, she felt shaky all over, and she couldn't seem to breath properly. The weight of his arm around her felt right, felt good, she risked a look at him, he was smiling happily to himself, yet at the same time looking both confident and a little confused.

He reached for his own drink. "Okay that's Gwen's dare done so who's next?" He asked with one of his cocky grins. Then he looked at Gwen and smiled gently his arm was still around her and till she objected that was where it would stay.

"Tosh." Gwen said her friends name before she even really thought about it.

Jack grinned evilly and Tosh gulped, she had got a little uncomfortable watching Gwen and Jack, it had left her hot and bothered, the pair of them looked like they were considering having sex right there on the couch.

"Okay then Tosh." Jack said he looked over at Owen sitting close to her, he glanced at Ianto but the other guy seemed to be almost asleep. "Right then a dare for Tosh."

Ianto opened one eye and looked at him, so not almost asleep after all. "How about?" Ianto began looking right at Owen. "Tosh I dare you to." He stopped as if thinking. "I dare you to, snog Owen." He looked in triumph at the pair then closed his eye again.

Jack burst out laughing and Gwen punched him lightly, he looked at her in mock horror and then pointed to the corner of his mouth, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or just Jack but she kissed him lightly at the spot he indicated, and was rewarded with a triumphant grin, he was never going to let her forget this she was sure.

Tosh swallowed as Owen invited her to him, her tentative kiss as her lips met his was somehow more arousing than more confident kisses he had, had before, yes he decided he could definitely see himself with Tosh. Tosh grew a little more confident and opened her mouth slightly to Owen, who responded in kind, he wanted to put his arms around her but the rule had not been rescinded in his case so until her arms were around him his could not be around her. She rested one hand on his shoulder and he did the same to her, daringly he touched his tounge to hers, he felt her start then she touched his tounge with hers he let his tounge move against hers and felt her arms slip round him that was all the invitation he needed he pulled her closer. They kissed gently but Owen found that it was driving him mad, he wanted her so much.

Jack found it very arousing watching Tosh kissing Owen, from the couch Ianto gave a gentle snore, he must have dozed off, thought he had managed to get a couple of good dares in before he did. Jack pulled Gwen closer and she looked at him as he tilted her chin up by slipping his fingers under it, then gently covered her lips with his again. He kissed her gently and slowly deepening the kiss, slowly waiting to see if she was going to respond to him, she did slowly at first then he carefully pushed her under him again so that he could cover her body with his own.

He felt her press up against him again and smiled, he liked the way this was going.

"Oy you two get a room." Owen yelled at them, from the other couch where he now sat with Tosh on his lap her head resting on his shoulder, their kiss over.

Jack grinned at him while Gwen blushed a furious crimson, they both sat up again, Jack held her close kissing her lightly on the neck, Ianto gave another snore and Jack smiled.

"Maybe we should think about bed." He glanced at his watch. "Its gone eleven." He got up and shook Ianto's shoulder. "Come on time for bed."

Ianto opened his eyes and grinned at Jack. "I never got to dare you or Owen."

"I am going to think up something nasty for you for next time." Jack told Ianto as he hauled him up to his feet, and pushed him towards the stairs, Ianto just grinned at him and made his way unsteadily up to the landing and the bedrooms.

Owen was whispering into Tosh's ear then the pair of them hand in hand made their way up the stairs, Jack listened to them make their way across the landing, as he began to tidy up a bit, there was a slight bump, a giggle, silence then eventually the sound of one door opening and closing. Jack could not help smiling to himself it sounded as if at least for now Owen and Tosh were sharing a room.

The thought of the two of them made him more aware of the ache he felt in his own loins, he turned to look at Gwen she was still sitting on the sofa, as she felt his eyes on her again she licked her lips nervously, he walked over and held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up. Then he pulled her into his arms looking down into her eyes, she looked nervous, unsure, from the start, ever since he had become aware of her he had known she was special. The thought of her with Rhys drove him mad, yet at least he knew nothing physical had happened between them, Rhys would never have been able to keep it quiet. He wasn't sure how he would have handled that, he knew only too well that Rhys's mother did not like Gwen, if anything she was far too good for Rhys, not the other way around.

He could make her happy he was sure, sex to relieve a need for him was one thing, yet Gwen was a whole different ball game, Gwen would be love, time spent together, getting to know each other over a lifetime, that was what he wanted with Gwen. He bent his head so his lips could captured her's again kissing her softly and lightly his hands caressing mas ageing her back, how he wanted her, how he needed her, he didn't know how he had kept his hands off of her for so long. God bless Ianto for that dare he thought, as her arms went round him, and she responded to his kiss. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes she had pressed close to him again he loved the feel of her body, her eyes were half lidded looking up at him, almost as if waiting to see what he was going to do.

He bent his head again and ravished her lips with his, his hands exploring now touching her in new places feeling her shiver under his touch and his kiss, their tounges danced together like he wanted their bodies to dance together, he could feel his need growing as he thought about his fantasy of having Gwen out there in the silver dunes, in the moonlight. Then again, he thought as he ground his body against hers, who needed the dunes when there was a comfortable bed upstairs, that meant no discomfort of sand in nooks and crannies that the stuff just shouldn't get into.

He broke their kiss, then took her hand in his, there was one question he had to ask, however far this was going to go, and he hoped it was going to go as far as possible. "Gwen are you drunk?"

She giggled. "A bit Jack, but not too drunk to know what I am doing."

He grinned at her that was definitely an answer he wanted to hear. "Do you want to do some more?" He said it softly.

She blushed, then nodded, looking up into his eyes, there was something new in those eyes, this had gone beyond flirting with her, she knew that whatever happened between them Jack wouldn't tell. She trusted him to protect her, to take care of her, when had that happened? He was Jack she knew he was a born flirt, she suspected that being faithful to one person would be something hard for him, yet she loved him, loved him in a way that she could never love Rhys from the day he had chosen her to join his group she had hopped for something like this. Not his normal flirting with her, something more, something real and lasting, she was scared deep down inside, but she was also excited and hopeful.

He took her hand in his leading her up the stairs, they heard soft voices from Owen's room and giggling. Jack smiled, Owen had finally made up his mind what he wanted and was pursuing it with single mindedness apparently, personally he thought Owen and Tosh would be good together, they would make each other happy, and could give each other something that they both needed.

He took Gwen in his arms and pushed her gently up against the wall, looking down at her again, then he moved in for another kiss, finally daring to slip a hand under her top and touch her warm skin, he traced his fingers lightly over her body and felt her shiver, her arms were around him and then he felt her hand under his T-shirt he growled softly under her touch, it was exciting to feel her light touch on him. He growled again into her mouth as he kissed her, pushing himself against her harder letting her feel what was happening to him, what she was causing to happen.

Then he was pulling her along the passage, opening his bedroom door, he swung her up into his arms, using his foot to kick the door closed, and carried her to his bed. Gently he laid her down and pulled off her sandels before kicking off his shoes and lying next to her. He kissed her once more long and deep, the curtains were still pulled back and the soft moon light illuminated the room carefully he lifted her top and pulled it off, he groaned as he looked down at her how he'd longed to see her like this. His hands gently caressed her, she lifted up slightly, so that he could slip a hand under her back and unhook her bra, slowly he peeled it off then bent his head to the soft mounds that were exposed.

Gwen lay there looking at Jack as he gently began to trail kisses over her chest lingering to gently rub a nipple with his tounge before carrying on and over to the other one giving that one the same treatment. Her fingers caught in his hair and she stoked it loving the feel of what he was doing. Then she reached down to find the bottom of his T-shit gently pulling it up. He carefully helped her divest himself of his T-shirt, then held himself still as she lightly ran her fingers over his chest, her touch was electric on his skin, he had to breath slowly to regain control to stop himself from leaping on her there and then.

He took another deep breath then lowered his mouth to hers once more, kissing her with all the passion that he felt in his heart, he pressed close to her letting the warmth of their bodies mingle feeling the skin of her chest meeting the skin of his. He let his fingers trace the curves of her body, exploring, caressing, desiring, wanting her, needing her so much.

His fingers brushed over the zip of her jeans, gently tugging it down, slipping a hand inside and tracing the lines of her stomach over her panties, he felt her shiver then moved his mouth to her neck, tracing the lines of it with his lips feeling the pulse of her blood, the beating of her heart. The ache he felt for her was becoming overwhelming.

He gripped the waste band of her jeans pulling them down, he felt her hips lift up to help him, then to his delight he felt her fingers at the zip of his pants pulling it down as if she was sure of what she wanted, oh he so hoped she was. He helped her get his pants off then pulled her jeans off completely adding his socks to the pile of clothing, then lay back down cuddling her close, looking deep into her eyes, eyes she thought she could drown in. These were such new feelings to her, she wanted to feel his body against hers again, feel the warmth of his body as he covered her with himself.

She bit her lip all that separated their bodies were two pieces of material her panties and his boxers.

"Jack." Her voice sounded strange to her own ears.

He looked at her questioning, wondering what she wanted to say to him. "What is it Gwen?"

She swallowed not sure how to say it when she was this close to what she had always wanted, what she had dreamed of. "Jack this does mean something to you, I'm not just another warm body to you am I?"

He tilted her mouth up to him looking deep into her eyes. "Someone's going to get their heart broken tonight Gwen, I just don't want it to be either of us, I want you so much, not just for tonight but always, we don't have to go any further if you don't want to, if you want to stop." He let the words hang there praying that she wouldn't tell him to stop. His breathing was heaving, almost coming in gasps.

Her fingers brushed the waistline of his boxers. "I want this Jack, I want you, I've always wanted you."

"Gwen." His voice caught in his throat so he just kissed her deeply again and when they were done they were both naked, he was gentle and loving making sure that she was ready holding himself back, until she was reaching for him pulling him to her, he wanted this to be perfect.

He made love to her slowly gently till she lost herself in him and he lost himself in her, and then when they were done they lay wrapped in each others arms.

"You're going to have to do something ." He said at last.

"What's that?" She asked him sleepily.

He smiled at her tenderly, lovingly. "Stop looking at me like that, cos when you do all I want to do is make love to you."

She kissed him tenderly, exciting him again, still he could see she was sleepy so he pulled her closer snuggling her into him, they went to sleep in each others arms.

Tomorrow, or the next day or the next week, she would have to break Rhys's heart. She was his now and he wasn't going to give her up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Owen and Tosh

Sorry to have been so long in updating this story but I got some really nasty flames and they put me off doing any more writing however after talking to some one else I decided to try posting some more of this story and see the reaction to it

* * *

As always I own nothing it all belongs to the BBC and I am getting nothing from doing this

* * *

Owen and Tosh

Sitting on the sofa with Tosh on his lap, Owen whispered in her ear. "Wanna snuggle a bit more before bed?"

She slipped her hand into his without her answering him, they got up and they walked up the stairs to the landing, suddenly Owen had Tosh in his arms kissing

her again, they moved across the landing locked together bumping against the wall. Tosh giggled as they did.

"Oh you think this is funny do you?" Owen asked.

Tosh just smiled at him, so he kissed her again, they stood like that for a while then Owen led her to his room opening the door he drew her inside. Once

inside he felt happier.

"You are so beautiful Toshikso." He whispered into her ear.

She looked into his dark eyes, the moonlight lit both of their bodies as he held her close to him, feeling the heat of her body against him, this was so much

better than he had known in a long time. He had suffered the loss of his innocence when his Mother had thrown him out, he knew she had never really loved him

she had told him as much when he was about six, he didn't know why. It was the nicest thing she had ever done for him packing his bag for him and aiming him

out the door once he had turned sixteen. Okay. he was happy to admit that he had run wild for a while, but now he wanted more, something more permanent,

someone he could connect with, casual sex had quickly become old, waking up in the mornings next to some girl he didn't even know why he had brought home with

him.

Tosh, now Tosh was special, someone he had admired since Jack pulled their little group together, there had always been that slight attraction there, so far

he had never done anything about it. Partly cos he had never thought a girl like her would look at him. Owen's Mothers lack of love had damaged him in some

ways, he acknowledged that, now he wanted to try something new with someone special. The fact that over the holidays Jack had casually mentioned that he

thought Tosh liked Owen, had made him decide that maybe now was the time to try and find out if she did.

He also knew he had to be careful, take things slowly, carefully, make sure that her parents did not find out too much about it, at least not to start with,

he knew Tosh loved her mum especially, that she'd do pretty much anything for her, it seemed weird to be thinking about making sure that a girl parents liked

him, he'd never really known any one long enough to worry about that before.

He kissed her gently again, knowing he had to take this slowly make sure that this was right. He could hear Jack and Gwen coming up the stairs.

"No pressure Tosh okay, this can go as far as you want, if you wanna go back to your own room sometime soon, that's okay." Owen couldn't believe he was being

this gallant.

She giggled, he'd never thought of Tosh as being giggly, but he found that he liked it.

"What if I want to stay here?" She asked with a smile.

He grinned at her. "I would like that." He gave a small laugh of his own.

He pulled her down onto the bed and pulled her against him, up against the pillows so they were half sitting half lieing on the bed together. "I'd really

like it if you stayed." He told her gently stroking her hair.

"Okay." The word was out before she thought about it, she felt all light, like she was floating, she'd dreamed about this, of Owen holding her close, so she

snuggled into him.

He gave a soft sigh, struggling for the control he knew he needed, lightly stroking her head and her neck till she gave a soft giggle again.

"Gwen has the biggest crush on Jack you know." Tosh said suddenly.

"And I know for a fact that Jack has been lusting after Gwen for ages, it drives him nuts knowing that she is with Rhys, he's been driving himself crazy

thinking that the two of them might do something, Jack thinks Gwens far too good for Rhys, he just wants her all to himself."

Tosh lifted her head and kissed Owen lightly on the lips, he shivered slightly.

"Gwen would never have sex with Rhys." She told him. "She says Rhys could never keep his big mouth shut about it to his mates, plus well you know his mum

doesn't approve of her, Gwens sure one day she'll make him choose between the two of them and Gwen doesn't think that Rhys will chose her." She looked up at

him. "I can't believe that I am telling you all this, you cannot let her know that I told you."

He smiled at her. "Its okay Tosh, your secrets are safe with me, I'm surprised she hasn't dumped Rhys by now anyway, come on he treats her like shit, breaks

dates goes off with his mates and leaves her by herself."

"Yeah." Tosh agreed. "He's not the best is he, plus he can be so controlling, I bet he didn't ask her to get his timetable, I bet he told her to do it."

Owen laughed softly. "Wanna bet that half of it is wrong, Jack was doing his best to distract her from it."

Tosh laughed too. "I don't think she was too happy about it, having to do his timetable for him that is, not Jack trying to mess it up."

They both looked at each other at the sound of a light bump from outside, it had to be Gwen and Jack, Tosh giggled again and Owen told her.

"Bet I know where Jacks gonna spend the night."

Tosh looked at him wide eyed. "You think that they are gonna." She giggled again. "You think they are gonna sleep together?"

Owen looked at her cuddling her against him, wondering what to say, or rather not what to say, but how to say it. "I think if Jack has his way, then yes

that's what's gonna happen, but not unless he's sure that its what Gwen wants too, Jack is in love."

Tosh looked up at him again as he bent his lips to hers while they were kissing he heard a bedroom door open, then shut again quite forcefully.

"Are you telling me that Jack is in love with Gwen?" She asked him when they finally stopped.

Owen grinned at her. "I think he fell hard the first time that he saw her." He replied. "Jack doesn't really do relationships, I guess being a guy I get to

hear more about it than you would." He paused considering. "Total honesty here Tosh but you can't breath a word of it okay."

"Hey I told you first." She said laughing softly.

He smiled and kissed her lightly again. "Yes you did." He admitted. "Okay Jacks experienced, and I mean really experienced, he's pretty good at seducing

people, but he doesn't really do relationships, I don't really think he's ever felt about anyone else the way he feels about Gwen." "You know how fast he

drew her into our group, and lets face it we are Jacks group, we're more or less together cos he wants us to be." "He doesn't just want to seduce Gwen, he

wants to be in Rhys's place, he wants her to be his girlfriend." "I think that's why its taken him to take so long to make a real move on her, we had a long

talk one day over the summer, and he's finally admitted his feelings to himself, well now I guess sooner or later, probably sooner, if what you say about how

Gwen feels is true, they're gonna be a couple."

He looked into her eyes, and could not resist giving her another long deep kiss there was more he wanted to say, but he let Tosh think about what he had just

told her. When their kiss was done Tosh laid her head on his chest, her fingers splayed over his shoulder, and she was caressing him lightly with her other

hand.

"This is nice." She said quietly. "You know I don't think you and I have ever really talked about feelings before."

"No we haven't." He held her close. "The thing about feelings is." He paused and tilted her head up to look into her face. "I have feelings for you Tosh, I'm

pretty sure that I love you."

She pulled his head down and kissed him hard, Owen clung to her his hands caressing her body through her clothes, then they were clinging to each other,

kissing, exploring, as if somehow a dam that held their feelings in check had broken, it was like some crazy dream where they were both getting what they

wanted. When they broke apart Owen was surprised to find that his T-shirt was missing and that Tosh was topless too. He gazed at her body breathing hard,

struggling for some control again.

She looked up at him her head slightly on one side. "Do you mean what you said?" She asked quietly. "About loving me?"

"Yes." He looked at her again. "I love you Tosh."

"You know something Owen, even when you are being a total prat, I love you too."

He smiled how long had he wanted to hear her say that. "Just hold that thought a minute okay." He told her regretfully climbing off the bed, he lent forward

and dropped a light kiss on her mouth. Then headed out of the door.

She heard him going down the stairs, she was not sure what he was doing but a few moments later she heard him coming back up the stairs again, his footsteps

went down the landing a little way stopped and then came back again, he eased the door open and came back in, she smiled when she saw he had her bag in his

hand. He dropped it down, then re-joined her on the bed kissing her lightly again before saying. "I thought you might want your stuff."

She smiled at him. "So am I staying here with you Owen?"

He swallowed. "I want you to Tosh, I really want you to but no pressure okay, you don't want to stay I'll understand, knowing you love me means I'll do

everything I can to make you mine." He smiled at her not a typical Owen smirk, or a put down grin, but a real smile, the sort of smile he'd been giving her

all evening she realised. "If that means waiting, taking our time, making sure you know this is right, then that's what I'll do."

She reached up to stroke his face and he closed his eyes savouring her touch, her fingers were light, warm on his skin, he loved the way it made him feel, he

kissed her palm feeling her shiver. He opened his eyes and looked at her questioningly.

"This is just so new." She almost whispered to him.

He held her close, kissing her hair, savouring the warmth of her body, she was so special and he would do anything to keep her close, to share his life with

her. His hands were caressing her again almost unconsciously, he felt her hands move on his body, gentle, uncertain, something that seemed to inflame his

senses more than a much more sure touch could have done. They half lay, half sat there getting to know the taste and the feel of each other, till at last

without meaning to Tosh yawned.

"Tired?" Owen asked her he had no idea what time it was and they had school the next day.

She looked a little sheepish as she nodded. "Sorry Owen but yes, much as I don't want to be I am."

He kissed her again and smiled. "Shall we?" He asked indicating the bed beneath them.

They both stood up and finished undressing then slipped under the cool covers, Owen pulled her close, and held her in his arms, much as he felt the ache

within him he could wait. He laid his head against hers and spooned with her, his arms around her she snuggled back into him, and gasped slightly as she felt

his hard warmth on her back. He kissed the back of her neck reassuringly.

"Go to sleep Tosh, we have a lifetime, I can wait for you."

She yawned again and despite the ache he felt the snuggled down to sleep.


	9. The Next Morning

Morning

Gwen woke feeling the warm sun on her face, obviously she had not drawn the curtains last night, but when did the sun shine in her bedroom window in the mornings, her room was on the wrong side of the house for that. She opened one eye and peeked out, she almost jerked up when she realised that this was not her room, then she remembered that they had slept over at Jacks. She stretched out, and touched another body, pulling back she opened both eyes turning her head to see Jack. The night before flooded back to her, she'd actually slept with Jack, she watched him while he slept filling her eyes with the sight of him.

Almost as if he was aware of her scrutiny he opened his eyes and looked at her, then he smiled a slow lazy almost satisfied smile at her, then reached out pulling her close. His lips found hers then he kissed her gently and deeply.

"Good morning beautiful." He said softly.

She lay there in his arms looking at him, his hair was a little messy and his eyes were still sleepy, she wondered how she looked to him. He kissed her again and she felt the warmth of his body against her, he was aroused again. His kisses became more urgent as she became aware of his need, his hands gentle caressing, again he took his time bringing her to a state of arousal that matched his own then tenderly and gently made love to her.

She lay in his arms after feeling content, apart from the slight headache that the drinks they had had were responsible for. They had not spoken since his morning greeting to her, yet she knew that he was content, for now at least.

"Jack." She questioned him at last. "Yesterday, last night you said someone was going to get their heart broken and that you didn't want it to be one of us, what did you mean?"

He smiled lazily at her. "I meant Rhys, Gwen." He said slowly. "I won't share you, I want you all to myself so that means." He left the rest of the words unsaid, he wasn't as sure of himself as he was making out, he had to let her choose, he just had to hope that she would choose him.

She looked at him knowing what he was saying, she stroked his hair, then his face tracing the shape of it with her fingers, she ached for his touch again even sated she still wanted him, she had a feeling her desire for him was matched if not outdone by his for her.

"I'll talk to him when he gets over the flu, if he actually has it." She told him.

He gave a whoop of delight, and pulled her to him, rolling so that she was lying on top of him, she looked down into his eyes, his looked so warm, so open to her that she couldn't help but kiss him tenderly.

When their mouths stopped dancing he looked up at her. "I told you last night Gwen you have to stop looking at me like that, when you do all I can do is think about how much I want you."

She laughed and he let her roll off him then rolled onto his side so he could look into her eyes, her hair was untidy from sleep, yet her eyes were bright, and she was smiling happily at him, he had what he wanted, he had her. He smiled gently as he felt himself growing hard again and pulled her close.

"Jack." Her voice saying his name told him of her feelings and of her need for him.

"I did warn you." He told her as he pushed her back and covered her body with his. "You really will have to stop looking at me like that." He told her softly as he moved in for another kiss. "Look what you did to me." He led her fingers to his body as he covered her lips with his.

Then they made love once more.

What can happen in the morning

Owen lay looking at Tosh she was sleeping peacefully in his arms, she had turned in the night and now lay facing him, he drank in the sight of her breathing peacefully looking so cute in the morning light. In spite of the fact that nothing had actually happened between them the night before he felt pretty good, he was actually enjoying lying there watching her sleeping. This was something new for him, normally he could not wait to get a bed mate out, but this was different, this was Tosh, this was real, this was love.

He watched the rise and fall of her body as she breathed in and out, it fascinated him almost like he was being hypnotised, he felt like he could watch her forever. The slight change in her breathing let him know that she was waking up, he found he liked the thought that he would be the first thing her eyes saw that morning. she moved slightly then opened her eyes and looked right at him, her mouth formed a little oh of surprise and then she smiled, it was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud.

He smiled too then looking at her with love in his eyes. "Good morning beautiful."

She smiled wider at him now. "Good morning Owen."

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, he was pleased to find that she was kissing him back, his hands explored slowly and gently, ready to stop in case she objected, but she didn't seem to mind, in fact he could feel her hands on him too, things were defiantly getting interesting.

"Tosh." He moaned, as her fingers found his warmth and hardness. "I want you so much."

His fingers curled into his hair and she pulled him in for another kiss, her body pressing against his, her hips coming up to meet the warmth that she could feel. Without another word he pushed her back onto the bed and looked down at her, she looked so trusting as he kissed her again.

"Tosh?" Her name was a question.

"I want you too Owen." Her voice was almost a whisper.

They made love slowly and on Owen's part carefully, he didn't want to hurt Tosh in any way, she was too precious to him now, he had wanted something like this for so long and now she was his. After they were done he lay on his side with her held close to him

"I love you Toshiko Sato." He murmured into her ear. "I can't believe how much I love you."

She pulled his head down so that she could look at him, see into his eyes as she spoke the words that he had been longing to hear. "I love you too Owen Harper, do you know I have had the biggest crush on you for so long."

He laughed softly, a happy smile lighting up his eyes. "Jack told me he thought you might, which made me think about how I feel about you, I realised that I wanted you more than anyone I have ever met before." He kissed her gently again. "You are okay with what we just did aren't you Tosh?" He had never worried about someone else's feelings before.

She smiled at him too. "Yes Owen I'm fine, it was nice I liked the way you made me feel."

- 


	10. Game overRule one

**Okay as always I own none of the characters in this story however much I might wish that I did. Oh well a girl can dream right. Unfortunatly Auntie Beeb owns them and I have to live with that face.**

**So this will be the final chapter in this little story, to those of you who have stuck with it since I first statred it thank you so much I could wish that some more of you would have let me know what you thought but hey its cool I read and don't review myself. To this of you who have this story on allert and have added it to their favourites thank you so much. I hope you wll enjoy this last instalment . It was fun doing this story and I really hope you like this story.**

Game over

* * *

You have successfully completed level one if you wish to save this game or to add extra players press #, if you wish to continue to level two press *, to exit this game do nothing. If you enjoyed playing this game you might wish to consider others in our range of reality role playing games all available at an outlet near you.

* * *

Rule one

The advert signalled that this level of the game was in effect over.

Jack faltered to a stop as he realised what had happened. "Owen put that bloody cube down and get away from it." He snapped.

Owen in fact dropped the cube as if it had burned him. Jack ran down the steps and carefully picked the offending object, placing it carefully on the nearest desk. The team all looked nervously at each other, Ianto sank down into the nearest chair gazing at the rest of them. Owen and Tosh were looking sheepishly at each other. Gwen was blushing furiously and Jack, well Jack looked his normal bouncy self.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Owen said at last trying to look anywhere but at Tosh, he could still feel how it felt to hold her in his arms and kiss her lips, more so he could still feel how it had felt to make love to her. Would it really feel that good with Tosh he couldn't help wondering?

"That." Jack told them looking at the offending object. "Is in fact the alien version of a hand held game system, we boys and girls have been playing a romance reality game designed for aliens."

"That was a video game?" Gwen asked looking at him then blushed, looking away.

Jack grinned at them all knowing that what had just happened had embarrassed the hell out of them all, Jack being Jack had found the whole thing enjoyable, still he could be nice. "Owen get the retcon for anyone that wants it." He looked at Gwen and smirked. "Yes that was a video game, an alien kids game, seems like procreation for relaxation is the norm now doesn't it."

That was greeted with a round of groans and blushes, Owen stalked off to get the bottle of retcon pills, stopping at the medical bay to glance back at Tosh with a slightly wishful expression on his face. Jack would be willing to bet that Owen had enjoyed the seducing Tosh portion of the game, but then Jack was pretty sure that despite the brash act for everyone, Owen actually had as much of a thing for Tosh as she did for him, he had just been tormenting her by denying her what he knew she wanted namely him. He had been doing it for so long that now, even though he knew he wanted her he didn't know how to stop ignoring what was there.

"Now then all of you what is rule one?" Jack asked.

Gwen, Tosh and Ianto dutifully coursed. "Don't play with the alien tech."

While Owen pulling out the bottle containing the short term memory retcon pills muttered. "Don't use alien devices to get women into bed."

It was too much for everyone else to hear Owen's rule one, they all began to laugh, giving them all a dirty look Owen stomped back with the pills, while Jack stood there smirking at them all, Ianto grabbed his with a disgusted look at them all.

"I'll take it when I get home." He announced to them all. "The last thing I need is memories of you lot making out and me not getting involved, why did I have to be the one thinking up the dares and not getting any, that is just so unfair." He gabbed his coat and headed off out of the door.

Owen offered a pill to Tosh and she took it rolling round in her fingers looking at him, he took one out for himself then wrapped it in tissue and stuck it in his pocket, before putting the bottle on the table so Gwen and Jack could take theirs.

"I guess I'll do the same as Ianto." Tosh said reaching for some tissue and wrapping her own pill in it before picking up her bag and coat and looking at the door.

"Tosh wait, I'll walk with you." Owen moved over to join her. "You know I really think we need to talk." He told her as the walked out the door and up towards the tourist office.

She looked over at him and smiled, then slipped her hand into his, he smiled too, just maybe this could work out.

That left Jack and Gwen in the hub alone, Jack picked up the bottle and offered it to Gwen, she took the bottle and shook a pill out into her hand looking at it and then looking at Jack.

"If I'm going to take the pill anyway, can I ask you something Jack?" She asked looking up at him,

"Yeah sure ask away since you're going to forget anyway."

"What do you mean I'm going to forget, what about you aren't you taking any retcon?" She asked in surprise.

"You guys want to forget, at least I think you do, me I'm okay with it." He gave her one of his wicked grins.

She took a step towards him looking him right in the eye. "Then I want to know something, Jack Harkness, do you really kiss like that?"

With another smile he swept her into his arms looking down into her eyes. "Gwen Cooper I thought you were never going to ask."

He kissed her long and deep till he took her breath away and she found that just like the game she had pressed herself to him, he was growling softly into her mouth. She clung to him because if she didn't she knew her legs were going to give way, at last he broke the kiss, and looked down at her.

"Shall we continue this somewhere more comfortable?" He asked her quietly.

She slipped out of his arms and popped the pill back into the bottle. "You know." She said quietly. "I think Ianto's the only one that's going to be taking the retcon tonight, where did you have in mind for us to go?"

He laughed softly and pulled her up the stairs to his office and then to his bedroom. Well lets face it games are one thing but you really can't beat real life.

* * *

**Okay so thats if you can imagin whats going on in that bedroom or maybe I'll write a sequal, thanks for reading.**


End file.
